


Kiss Me, You Idiot

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 玩笑不要乱开，会玩出火的。





	

**Author's Note:**

> S06E14衍生。  
> 忙完上一个本子心力交瘁的作者看完第六季花絮炸成烟花的产物。

“你说什……你是说我不浪漫吗？这就是你想说的？”

Danny仰头看着Steve，伸出一根手指划拉着：“Buddy，我大概12岁的时候，在西奥兰治市的龟背动物园里看到两只海狮在交配。”

“Oh yeah?”Steve斜倚着墙，饶有兴趣地听着。

“Yeah. 而我非常确定，在那次与海狮的邂逅中我所见的浪漫，比你一生中任何一场约会都要多得多。”Danny诚恳地说。

“我告……你知道吗？”Steve不满地皱皱鼻子。

“什么？”Danny坦然地看着他。

Steve半天没想出如何反驳，咧着嘴笑了一下加以掩饰，接起了电话：“Chin.”

 

我不浪漫吗？

待在车里监视的时候Steve走神想着。他身旁的Danny在不停地喝那些罐装饮料，把罐子摆弄得嘎吱作响。Steve斜眼瞅着他，在心里估算着他多久以后会开始跑厕所。

我不浪漫吗，huh？我可是跟Catherine在汽车餐厅吃过浪漫的一顿早餐，尽管她不这么认为；我还和Lynn在荒岛上有个超棒的约会，虽说后来出了点小小的意外……Danny只是没有亲眼看到罢了。如果他在场，一定会对此印象深刻，并对我刮目相看的。

等等，我不是还带他去爬过小时候父亲带我去爬过的山嘛！还有出海钓鱼那次，钓上来了那么大一条吞拿鱼，哪里不浪漫了？虽然这两个地点的共同点就是后来带来了并不怎么美好的记忆……可那都是尸体的错，与我无关。

“嗷——Monster!”Danny突然伸手过来，孩子气地在他面前捏扁了个空罐子，并配以一点都不恐怖的吼声。

Steve回过神来，不由自主地微微上扬起嘴角。这个家伙，简直可爱得不像话。

Danny很乖地戒掉了饮料，然而下一刻就开始叨叨唠唠地抱怨与Steve被困在同一辆车里却还得保持清醒的悲惨境地。Steve撇撇嘴，评估着如果亲他一下是不是会让他更容易地保持清醒，同时证明自己有多浪漫。不过后果大概很严重——这车里根本避无可避，可能会直接被吼到耳聋，所以还是不冒险一试了。

……都怪Danny对他浪漫程度的严重低估，直接导致他脑子里充斥着各种乱七八糟的奇怪想法。

 

Steve从病房里出来，左臂撑在外墙上，看着对方。Danny归纳了一大通案件的已知线索，然后注视着Steve，等待着他发表意见。

Steve完全没有听进去他刚才说了什么。Danny说的那段话已经困扰了他整整一天了，他的大脑还在反反复复地告诉他，Danny觉得他与浪漫无缘。这让他有点不服气地嘟起嘴。搞什么嘛，这个连“I love you”都不肯对女朋友说的家伙有什么资格评判自己？Steve愤愤地想着。最起码自己的吻技还是很高超的好不好！他只是没见过而已，有机会该让他见识下，看他还敢不敢说我不浪漫了？

Hey，反正这里很宽敞可以逃跑，说不定我该直接吻他？Steve恶劣地想着。他都能脑补出他的金发搭档气得跳脚的样子了。

Steve收回胳膊，抿抿嘴，满脸严肃地低头注视着自家搭档仰起的头和微张的唇，忽然心念一动，拉近了两人之间的距离。他的右手探上他的后颈，触碰到那里温热的一片；同时向着Danny倾身过去，作势要亲。

而Danny，非常意外地，没有大叫，没有推开他，也没有躲避；反而配合地微踮起脚身体前倾，右手自然地搭上他的肩膀，阖上眼睛，张开了嘴。

Steve偏着头，在距离他的唇只有不到五公分的位置停住了。这是一个全新的视角。他谨慎地审视了两秒眼前的人，目光滑过他长而翘的睫毛和抖动的唇，竟有几分诱人。有一瞬间他真的动了吻下去的念头，但理智阻止了他。

Steve微微红了脸，有些不好意思地撤回身，往边上挪了两步，然后露出一个有点害羞的傻笑。

Danny也笑起来，挑起眉镇定地看着他，目光里带着一丝戏谑，无声地嘲笑着这个调戏不成反被撩的家伙。

Steve交叠着手臂半遮住自己的脸，万料不到会是这样的结果。他的意思是，Danny的反应完全出乎意料，不是吗？他本该大力推开他，炸毛地冲着他大吼，或者惊吓地跳开……总之，怎么想都不该是这样的反应啊？早知道自己就不该这么莽撞的。他有些懊恼地呻吟了一声，又往后缩了缩，有点不知所措。Danny该知道这只是个玩笑吧？他不会当真的，对吧？

Danny反而没有任何不良反应，耸耸肩，调侃他：“你再多害羞一会儿，我们的嫌疑人就要跑了，babe。”

 

接下来与Danny待在一起的时候，Steve简直是坐立不安。厚颜无耻如McGarrett，在差点亲上了自己的搭档之后也会尴尬好一阵子的。明天就好了。他在心里安慰着自己，偷偷往Chin边上蹭了蹭。Danny似有所觉，抬眼看了他一眼。Steve东张西望地躲避着他的目光。

终于熬到了案子结束，Steve开着车把Danny“送”到他家之后，颠颠地奔向他的皮卡，开着车一溜烟跑掉了。不厚道地留下Danny一个人面对另一件棘手的事情——Melissa还在他家。

婉拒了Lynn来自家后院海滩野餐——作为送了自己一个黑眼圈的补偿——的提议后，Steve窝在躺椅里，闷闷地灌着自己啤酒。

如果只是开玩笑而已，其实即使真的亲上了也不会这么狼狈。令他惶恐的是Danny对此的反应……还有他自己对此的感觉。

他有一瞬间觉得Danny是那么的迷人而充满诱惑。他居然真的想要吻他，虽然那个念头只是一闪而过，随即被打消了，但……

那只是个恶作剧而已——他这样告诉自己。他绝对没有对自己的搭档动任何不该有的念头，嗯。

那只是个恶作剧而已。

那只是个恶作剧而已……

Oh，God，那可不只是个恶作剧而已。他知道。他心里清楚得很。无论是生理还是心理上，他都有所反应，这足以证明一些事情了。一味地逃避并不能解决问题，也不是McGarrett家族的作风。

这可不是个好消息。这糟透了。

一向以为自己笔直笔直的只对姑娘们感兴趣的海军少校陷入了深深的烦闷。这是一种他从未经历过的不安，即使他曾经那么多次地身陷绝境。

自己还好说，和Lynn相识的时间也不久，只是偶尔约会而已；但Danny，Danny还有Melissa，他俩确定恋爱关系也有两年了， Melissa甚至为了救他开车碾过了前夫。

Danny...Danny是怎么想的？

Steve忽然不确定起来。他站起身，烦躁地来回踱步。Danny对自己……是什么想法？他确实迎合了那个吻，但万一他只是看准了自己会躲，想开个玩笑呢？万一是自己多心了呢？想到Danny的神淡定，和自己很怂地缩回来的丢人举动，Steve垮了嘴角，哀叹着把自己丢进软乎乎的沙子里，恨不得把自己就地埋了。

 

TBC


End file.
